A host (information processing apparatus), such as a server, and an input and output (I/O) apparatus are provided at a distance of about 100 m for BMC (Block Multiplexer Channel) connection using an electrically conductive cable, and are provided at a distance of several kilometers for OCLINK (Optical Channel LINK) connection using an optical fiber cable.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-189752, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-291151, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-91567.